


A Path To Take

by MaggieCoroCoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU?, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieCoroCoro/pseuds/MaggieCoroCoro
Summary: Manipulation and a weak victim





	A Path To Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagine-Munchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Imagine-Munchkin).

If there was one inkling OctoPhone’s thought he’d never see again and didn’t  _ want _ to see again it was definitely Lilac, his ex-girlfriend. The two had had a long history together, and by that he meant going  _ way _ back to when they were just small children. OctoPhones and Lilac had ended their ten year long relationship in the worst way possible and in a way that completely destroyed OctoPhone’s life, quite literally. The two since the very beginning had always dreamed of making music together and sharing it with the world, however Lilacs ambition sooner or later became malicious to the point of even betraying OctoPhones by stealing his songs and making herself a star out of his hard work. OctoPhones swore he'd never see her again, that what they were a thing of the past and it would stay like that going forward. Clearly it hadn't been Lilacs idea at all, the lavender inkling girl now standing outside his car, pressed up against his window in an unsavory manner so he could deliberately see her chest for all its glory. 

"Babycakes I know you're in there~" Lilac giggles as she taps at car window with her acrylic nails, smiling a bit too wide for the octoling boys comfort. "Where's my favorite little octo boy~?" 

The phrase alone sends millions of red flags down the octolings body. The first thing that comes to mind is anger along with minor curiosity, a million questions run past his confused mind. What was she doing here? How on earth had she found him? They hadn't seen each other in two years, he didn't think she'd  _ look _ for him ever again, especially not after the night of their breakup. His eyebrows finally knit as an unpleasant frown appears on his face, he rolls down the car window to meet the other girl eye to eye.

"What are you doing here?" His grip on his steering wheel tightens as she lets her toothy sharp smile show.

"Do I need a reason to come see my favorite octoling on such a nice day?" She quickly snakes her arm inside the car and unlocks the doors before rushing to the other side and stepping in.

“What are you doing? I didn’t say you could come in.” OctoPhones says, clearly displeased at both the sight of her in his car and just the sight of her in general. 

“Wow, it's great to see you too honeybun, you haven’t changed one bit.” She eyes his entire body rather suggestively before letting her eyes linger around his thighs and hips. “Well,  _ almost _ you’ve certainly changed and grown in other places.”

“If you’re just here to bother me you can leave. I don't want to see you right now- or...ever." 

"You're being so rude, I take a break from my busy star life schedule just to come see you and  _ this _ is the way you treat me?" OctoPhones stays silent and looks away, Lilac lets out a sigh at his silent treatment, "Alright I get it, you’re not too happy to see me. I get it, but it’s never been like you to be  _ this _ rude.” Her eyes begin to water and for a moment OctoPhones looks at her and feels bad. He had to admit that although he was upset at seeing her he was also in a way really relieved to see she was doing ok. However, as soon as his tense shoulders relaxed her watery eyes seemed to evaporate into thin air and her smirk returns tenfold.

“There’s the relaxed jellybean I know and love, are you done being such a sour puss?” 

OctoPhones lets out an annoyed sigh as he continues to avoid eye contact, however he does appear to be more relaxed which puts a smile onto the purple inklings face. She giggles to herself before turning up the volume to his radio, leaning back and listening to the music with him. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was happy to see you, you know.” She leans back on the chair and sighs. “This seat is still as comfortable as I remembered, way back when.” The mention of the past sends OctoPhone’s mind racing as he tries desperately to not remember. Lilac lets out another smirk, “Remember those nights when you couldn’t sleep so you’d wake me up and drive us to hill on the other side of the city? And there we’d lay down on the roof of your car and we would look at the stars and you’d sing me a song….” Lilac giggles at the sight of OctoPhone’s features softening at the memory. “You’d tell me some stupid joke and then hold my hand, telling me all the sweetest things that passed through your little mind-”

“That was a long time ago.” The octoling quickly interrupted before looking down sadly at his dirty old shoes without another word. 

“Maybe, but you wanna know something?”   
  


“No, to be honest.”

“I miss those times,” OctoPhone’s ear visibly twitch at her words. “They were simpler times, you know when the band was still together, I didn’t have the press on my ass all the time, you still didn’t know how to smoke- hey speaking of which.” Lilac opens her purse and pulls out two small joints from a small bag and extends one to the other. “Want one?” OctoPhones begrudgingly takes the small thing while Lilac pulls out a lighter and lights them up. She takes a small huff of her joint, letting out a small cough before breathing the air out. OctoPhones on the other hand takes a long huff of his own, nearly taking the entire joint with him as he holds the air in his lungs before blowing it out slowly. Lilac watches him and lets a chuckle escape past her lips.

“You’re still the only one I know who can smoke without being a little pussy about it. Not a single sign of hesitation or cough from you.” OctoPhones takes another huff before drumming his fingers on his arm rest and nodding slowly. “Alright jellybean, now that we’re both finally relaxed we can finally talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“Well to start off, let’s talk about me. You know how I'm a growing into a sensation in the music world right?”

“How could I not.” The octoling finishes his joint after his third huff before putting out the tiny stub in the ashtray. “Your voice is playing on the radio every week.”

“Funny, you say voice actually cause you’re right. It  _ is _ my voice.”

“Yeah singing  _ my _ songs.” OctoPhones finishes with a glare. 

“About that, so you remember this lil thing right?” Lilac pulls out a tiny notebook from her purse and waves the old notebook in front of her, OctoPhones simply stares at it with a twitch of his eye.

“It’s my old song book, yeah I remember it.” Even Lilac could hear the slight pain in his voice as he looked at it.

“Yeah well I finished it.” Lilac toses the book carelessly into his lap. “I’ve recorded every song you wrote, I was able to put out three albums the past two years with these.”

“And?”

“I need more.”

“I fucking knew it.” OctoPhones throws his hands in the air before pulling at his eyes. “Why else would you be here for?”

“Oh calm down that’s not the only reason I’m here for and you’ll see why but first let me see what new music you’ve written.”

“I don’t write music anymore, I dropped that ages ago.” OctoPhones says rolling his eyes at the thought. However, Lilac quickly scans the area around them before sticking her hand inside the hidden department in his car and pulling out a newer looking notebook from it in victory.    
  


“Oh really? Then what’s this?” 

“Hey!” OctoPhone’s reaches for it but Lilac quickly pulls it out of his reach and opens it up, her smirk growing as she reads the contents inside. “Ha! I knew you still wrote, I know you too well jellybean.” OctoPhones watches in horror as she skims through his writing and notes, his attempt at getting over to her side becoming restless. “Oh? All of these are from  _ just _ this year….and oh? They’re all  _ love _ songs? You have a crush! Who’s the unlucky girl?” Lilac watches as ink rushes to the other’s face, her suspicions proven true right then and there.   
  


“Give that back it’s none of your business!” OctoPhones begins to glare at her much more dangerously but his glare only seems to make Lilacs mood skyrocket. 

“Let's read one shall we? This one seems interesting, it’s called ‘Love me Too’.”

“No don’t read that one-!” Dread can be seen on the others face as Lilac begins reading the song in a poem like manner.

“Standing on top the world you look at us all, the more you smile the more I fall. Take me in your arms or let me take you in mine, I’m throwing you signals so show me sign. If not, just let me hold your hand, I’ll take you on a ride, tell me you love me even if they’re just pretty lies. Because I’m already lost, lost in your eyes. But tell me it’s true, tell me it’s true, tell me it’s true that you love me too.” Lilac finishes reading before bursting out into a fit of laughter. “Cod this is so unbearably chessy! Only  _ you _ would write anything this sappy.” As her laughter grows OctoPhone’s entire being begins to crumble and his cheeks begin to flare up uncontrollably from embarrassment. Lilac quickly notices and calms her laughter. “Aww are you embarrassed? Don’t worry I would be too, this is  _ so _ like you.”

“Just- shut up and give it back!” Finally the octoling stretches his entire body and snatches the book back from her hands, holding it tightly to his being before throwing it to the back of his car with clear anger. “I don’t need to hear this from you, get out.”

“Aw babycakes I’m just messing with you no need to get so uptight about it.” Lilac laughs and shrugs her shoulders. “Besides just because they’re sappy, it doesn’t mean they’re not great. They’re absolutely perfect, they’re so  _ genuine _ and they’re just what I need.”

“You’ve taken everything from me and you expect me to just let you take my songs again!?” OctoPhones looks at her as if she were insane, the anger inside of him growing as the stupid smirk on her face refuses to leave. 

“Oh of course not, I’m not going to  _ take _ them….I actually wanted to ask you something much more important.” OctoPhones looks at her with a skeptical eye but before he can say anything she quickly speaks again. “In all honesty in theory I  _ could _ just take them from you but since I’m such a generous soul I’ll make you an offer instead, actually I’ll make yout the greatest offer of your life.” 

“What kind of offer?”

“I want you to work for me.”

“Come again?” Phones stared at her confused.

“I want you to become my permanent ghostwriter, for all my music.” Lilac hummed, “I’m offering you babycakes a job at one of the most recognizable record companies there is, working for a growing star who you are as of now labeled as her favorite song writer in all of inkopolis! You’ll be rich beyond your mind! You’ll have the stable job of your life!.”

“I….” Phones thought over her words for a moment, an unsure look on his face. Lilacs smile never left as her web continued to unfold/

“Your job will be so stable in fact you’ll even be able to provide for your future family.” At the mention of a family OctoPhones froze.

“How...how do you know-!?”

“Babycakes….” Lilac crawled onto the driver's seat and straddled his hips her face dangerously close to his. “I’m the only one who knows you as well as you do yourself. I know you want a family, it’s been your dream hasn’t it?” She traced her hand on his chest as she kept eye contact with him. “No one out of their right mind would  _ ever _ want to spend the rest of their life with you knowing you work as some  _ delivery boy _ , and knowing you it’s only a part time job as of right now, the exact  _ opposite _ of stable.” OctoPhones stayed quiet, in both shame and embarrassment. “I’ll make you the head of my department, you’ll be working with me 24/7 and I’ll treat you oh so well. After all, I can only make it so far with my voice but  _ you _ honeybun you are the real mastermind behind the lyrics I wouldn’t have made it this far without you or your songs.” 

“But-”

“A little birdie told me some information they had on you and I was shocked to find out how quickly your life had gone to shit after I left, you dropped out of college, your parents kicked you out of your house, you ended up homeless these past two years you truly are a mess sweetheart and it makes me sad knowing that. But now you have a chance to change that, if only you let me help you by letting yourself help me.”

“I….I don’t know.”

“I care about you jellybean, I always have, you know fully well no one else on this stupid planet will ever truly know you the way I do. I know I made mistakes in the past but I really wanna make them up to you and repay you for all those years I left you.” Lilac pressed her nose against his, her breath tickling his lips as he felt her stuff something into his jacket pocket. “Here’s an ID card to get into Underground Beatz HQ, just scan it and wear it around your neck and my boss’s people should let you right into my office. Just stop by any time you decide you’re ready to have a future.” Lilac then presses a long kiss onto the corner of OctoPhone’s lips, leaving behind a bright purple lipstick mark in it’s place. “I’ll see you later babycakes, love you~”

  
The lavender inkling sends him a wink before getting out of the car and closing the door behind her, her silhouette slowly disappearing in the distance. OctoPhones sat in his car for a long while, his eyes staring at the ID card now in his hands with both fear and….._hope_. As much as he hated the inkling girl her offer truly was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him to finally get the job of his dreams, and finally become someone important. He rubbed the purple lipstick off his lips, grimacing as the stench of the inkling girl’s perfume lingered on both his jacket and his car, he’d need to shower soon. He placed the card in his cup holder and began making his way to the gym, hoping he could think over the conversation and her offer after he took a much needed shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted directly from discord.


End file.
